Mad World
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Songfic about Chris centering on flash backs


Summery : Songfic about Chris centering on flash backs.

Author's note: This is my first Charmed fic and my first song fic so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Mad World.

Mad world

_All around me are familiar faces_

_worn out places, worn out faces_

Chris looked around at the ruins they were living in, the whole place was charred. There was broken furniture pieces everywhere, the few pieces that were still together, were reserved for the sick and injured. The people here were all wearing rags and pretty much anything they could find. They were all skinny, too skinny because as much as Chris tried he could never find enough food to feed everyone. They all looked haunted, like they'd seen some pretty horrible things which they had. This was the resistence. They were the only thing resisting Wyatt . They used to be so much larger, but Wyatt had gotten almost half their numbers and now only had about 5 dozen people. Half a dozen of those were children.

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Piper, Paige and Phoebe woke up early everyday doing the things they always did. They didn't know that if they continued as they were doing ,that Wyatt would become evil and terrorize everyone. That's why Chris was here. To stop Wyatt without them ever knowing what Wyatt would become, because it would destroy them especially her his mother.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

Another one of us died today. His name was Nathan, he had been a very good and courageous

warrior and man. The children were tying not to cry because they're parents were trying to teach them to be strong. Some ofthe adults were the worst to see. Tears were leaving their eyes but they had no discernable expression.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Chris's cousin Prudence was the last member of his family to killed her when she wouldn't switch her allegiance. That night even some of the adult cried. Prue was Chris's second in command. Chris just hide his head in his hands. He wished for anything to take the pain away or even just dull it a little. He wished for alcohol, but everything they had left was for first aid, as bad as Chris felt he wasn't selfish enough for that.

Everyone left him alone they knew he was hurting. Chris also knew that they wouldn't leave him alone for long. He was the leader, and that meant that he had push aside his pain as soon as possible. Chris couldn't stand being around this many people . As distraught as he was, it was making his empathy more heightened then normal. Which meant not only was he feeling his pain, but everyone else's as well. Chris got as far away from the group as he could, while still being close enough to help if a demon some how found it's way through their defenses. Which wasn't often but happened sometimes.

He found a comfortable place on the floor. All that he could think of was the pain now. He remembered when he and Prue were kids. Prue was Paige's daughter, Prue and Chris has been close even as kids. Prue had helped him getting over his mother's death. It hurt even more that there was no one to help him get over Prue's. He was the last halliwell standing besides Wyatt. He felt so alone so hopeless . What could a handful of people do against Wyatt's empire. Chris didn't really care at the moment he just wanted to give up. He didn't care that it meant leaving everyone here helpless. He just wished to fade away. As Chris fell asleep he wished please oh please don't let him wake up tomorrow.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Sometimes Chris had dreams. A lot of times they were nightmares. Nightmares that everyone in the resistence was killed, while he watched and in the end he was left to live alone. Sometimes he had dreams that Wyatt killed him. That he finally got to be his family again after so much time. Even though Chris didn't want to die, he still couldn't help loving these dreams. They gave him strength, knowing that even if he couldn't save Wyatt, if he tried his hardest, and still failed dying wouldn't be the worst thing.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, mad world, mad world_

It was hard to tell them that their sweet little boy, would become the greatest force of evil. If Chris hadn't lived through it he probably wouldn't have believed it either. What really hurt was the looks they gave him. Especially the looks his Mom gave him. No matter how mad she was at him, she never looked at him that way, as if he was evil. Also she told Chris that she never wanted to see him again. He understood, it he did but that didn't stop him from hurting. What hurt more was the fact if they shut him out, and didn't let him help, things would keep on going the wrong way. All of it leading to what Chris came back to the past to stop. After Chris orbed out, he went to the top of the golden gate bridge and just started thinking, Most of was not pleasant thoughts. After awhile a thought came into his head. What if telling them he was going to become evil, enabled him to be evil? Chris thought and laughed a little. Not that it was very funny, it was terrifying but he had to laugh or else he'd cry. He couldn't do that because then he couldn't do his job. Not that he knew he could do it anyways, but he knew that if they let him come back, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

It was Chris's birthday, his 14th birthday. He hadn't wanted a big party, and his Mom was okay with just having a small family party. Chris was so excited his Dad was coming, at least he said he was but his Mom said that she would make sure he came.

"Chris!" his mom yelled up to him. Chris grinned it was time. Mom hadn't wanted to see him to see the preparation for his party. Chris took the stairs two at a time and ran into the kitchen. There his Mother surrounded by gifts, Wyatt was standing on the other side of her holding the cake. They were both smiling widely. Then they exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Chris!" Chris was so happy the only thing missing was his Dad.

"Mom where's Dad?" His Moms smile faded a little.

"Leo!" When there were no orbs Piper face turned into anger.

"Leo get your butt down here and see you your son, it's his birthday!" a soft jingling and blue and white orbs came down into the kitchen.

"Piper." Leo said looking annoyed. Piper moved a little to the side and said low and with her teeth gritted.

"Leo it's Chris's birthday."

"I'm sorry it's just it's not a good day for this."

"What?! Not a good day for his birthday, because it only happens once a year and I can't really move it to another day!" Chris felt bad, his birthday was suppose to be a happy day, and his parents were fighting over him again. Chris moved over to Wyatt, who put the cake down on the counter and put his arm over Chris's shoulder. Chris calmed down a bit but it still hurt when his parents fought over him. It hurt when his Dad didn't come to his things, when he always came to every ones else's.

"Look I can't stay, what I'm doing up there is too important."

"He's your son what's more important then that?!" Leo orbed out without even speaking to Chris and Chris felt crushed. He deflated and Wyatt could see it.

"Chris?." Wyatt asked worried. Chris decided then that since Leo no longer cared about him what was the point in caring about Leo. His broken heart turned into anger.

"It's okay, if Dad doesn't want to be here I'm not going to force him. " Chris whispered soft enough that Wyatt could hear him but his mom couldn't. His mother turned around and Chris plastered a fake smile on his face, even though he knew his mother would see through it.

"Chris I'm so sorry." she went over to him and gave him a big long hug.

"It's okay Mom."Chris said into her shoulder. She broke the hug, looked at him hard and said.

"No it's not."

"Mom you tried it's okay." She looked even more heart broken although Chris didn't know why. Then she plastered a fake smile on her face as well.

"It's time for presents." Chris smile was slightly more real now. As he opened each of his presents, his mood got a little better and by the time he opened the last one, he was grinning. He had forgotten about the fight and was just enjoying turning 14.

"Okay time for cake." Chris loved his mom's cake, her being an ex-chef meant he never got a store bought cake. It was always made from scratch and had many layers. There were 14 candle on the cake and then Mom and Wyatt starting singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chris, Happy Birthday to you."Chris blew out the candles , his Mom cut the cake and gave him a very large piece.

"Chris I think we need some help eating this cake. Is it okay if I call your aunts and cousins over?"

Chris grinned, Piper smiled and in ten minutes the manor was bustling with people. His Birthday turned out to be very good, despite how it started. Then his aunts and cousins started leaving. Then all that was left was the three of them. Both Wyatt and his mom were looking at him closely. Chris grinned and they grinned.

"Ok, time to start on the dishes." Both Wyatt and Chris groaned they started heading towards the kitchen. Piper said.

"Chris, it's your birthday your not cleaning up. Why don't you play one of the game I bought you." Chris smirked at Wyatt who playfully scowled. Chris played for a few hours, then decided that he needed to go to bed, since he had school tomorrow. He climbed in bed and pretty soon he was asleep. Chris woke up suddenly. It was still dark in his room. He glanced at the alarm clock it read 3:45, too early to get ready for school. Chris was about to go back to sleep when he heard a crash and orbed downstairs. He started looked around for the demon he walked into the kitchen. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. His mother was laying on the floor. She had a large hole in her abdomen. Chris didn't think anymore he yelled.

"Mom!" Chris ran over to her and held her. He felt for a pulse and didn't find one.

"Leo!" Chris hoped he would come despite their fight. " Leo Mom's hurt!" Chris realize that Leo must have put him on mute, or was just ignoring him so he called.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt orbed down immediately and started trying to heal to her. After ten minutes Wyatt closed him eyes and stopped healing. Chris's heart sank no it couldn't be his mom couldn't be dead. Leo orbed in and went to his moms dead form. He held her for a minute and then turned angrily to Chris.

"Why didn't you call me!" Chris looked back at him just as angrily.

"I did you didn't come."

"This is your fault, if you were as powerful as your brother then you could of healed her." Earlier this morning this statement would have crushed him further. But now it only cemented that he hated his father no Leo because he couldn't possibly be his father. Not with the way he was treating him.

"If you would took your head out of your ass then you might have heard me call you and you could have saved her!" Leo slapped Chris and he staggered back surprised. Leo had never been the kind to hit them.

Then he looked around and discovered that Wyatt wasn't there. His heart dropped even lower, he had been so busy arguing with his father he forgot about Wyatt. Who knows how he was taking this, Chris had to find him. Chris orbed out and tried to sense for him, when he couldn't he really started worrying. Wyatt never blocked him, and Chris began to search everywhere he could think of for Wyatt. After searching for hours Chris gave up, he decided that when Wyatt wanted to be found he be there. Chris orbed home on auto pilot, and subconsciously because he was hungry he orbed into the kitchen. Chris's eyes zero into to the location on the floor his mother had been. Replaying the memory of what had happened. Chris sunk down to his knees and put his hands around his knees.

It was supposed to be a happy day. But he lost his family today. His father blamed him for his mom's dead and Wyatt disappeared

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chris, Happy Birthday to you."

rung in his head over and over and Chris couldn't take it anymore. He orbed away he didn't care where he went or about anything he just wanted to get away.

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Sometimes Piper acts just like his mom and it's hard to separate them. At these times Chris just wants to crawl into her lap, and tell her to tell him a story like she did when Chris was little. Chris knows he can't, first of all because Piper had no idea he was her son. Secondly because he was too big to fit into her lap anymore. So he does the only he can do, sit where ever she is, pretend he doesn't care or is exasperated and just sit and listen to her. It's at these time he misses her the most, but it also strengths his resolve to not let Wyatt become evil

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Chris was 15 when he went to magic school for the first time. The first class he had was magical history 101. His mother had tried to keep him as normal as possible. While he did know some magical children, he knew no one in this class and they didn't know him. They starred at him for awhile, until the teacher came in and sat at his desk and started the lesson. No introduction for Chris, not even when he saw the teacher was looking directly at him. It was like he couldn't see him or looking through him. It was probably a mistake of some kind but it still unnerved him. Half way through the lesson the teacher finally seemed to notice him and introduced him to the class room. But it didn't make Chris feel any better, nor did it help his inferiority complex.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Only this time it wasn't a dream. Chris was dying for real. Chris only hoped that Wyatt would be safe. He hoped that the future the other Chris( which was about to be born) into would be better. That all of this pain, confusion and sorrow would be worth it, because they would all live in a better place.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, mad world, mad world_

_Enlarging your world, mad world_

Despite all the time Chris was down and wished he was dying, dying was not all it was cracked up to be. It hurt a lot. Then Leo and Paige walked in and Chris wished they hadn't because now he felt bad for dying. He didn't have to think about it much longer because he started raising out of his body. He looked down at them but they were only focused on his body, which had just disappeared. He didn't know where he was going now, only that he hoped it was a better place.

Author note: Okay how was that? If you like it please tell me. If you didn't please tell what I can do better.


End file.
